


[Podfic] The Hero Steals a Kiss

by sallysparrow017



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, that kissing scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of spitandvinegar's 'The Hero Steals a Kiss'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We're all in need of comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Hero Steals a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hero Steals a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954715) by [spitandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/pseuds/spitandvinegar). 



> The language in this is so poetic and beautiful, I'm not sure I did it justice but I really enjoyed trying. 
> 
> I'm hoping the music behind it enhances rather than distracts, but I'm posting a version without music as well. Let me know what you think?

Author: spitandvinegar  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: Captain America (Movies)  
Pairing: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers

 

**Without Music:**  
Length: 00:06:18  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Hero%20Steals%20a%20Kiss%20NO%20MUSIC.mp3)

 

**With Music:**  
Length: 00:08:35  
Download (right click  & save) or stream:  
[here!](http://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Hero%20Steals%20a%20Kiss.mp3)

Songs used, in order: 'Where Is My Mind (Piano Cover)' by Maxence Cyrin, 'This Place Was a Shelter' by Olafur Arnalds, 'Untitled (Samskeyti)' by Sigur Ros, 'Kuistur' by Sigur Ros.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to [spitandvinegar](http://archiveofourown.org/users/spitandvinegar/) for blanket permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!
> 
>  
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
